Meeting of New 'People'
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Xander arrives in a new world and meets many 'people' Sequel to An Unexpected Meeting


Hanging thousands of feet in the air, held up only because he was in a dragons 'hand' did not make Xander happy and the fact that he knew full well he was no longer in his own reality made him doubly upset. All he wanted was for the dragon to land and for Willow to find and rescue him. Also Xander really wanted to be able to go to the bathroom as one of the dragon's claws was pressed into his bladder. Xander vaguely saw a city then they were flying away to land somewhere.. else. Once Xander was released he staggered away and vomited, all the while hoping he hadn't been released to eat. When someone touched him Xander jumped and turned, upon seeing that it was Dana, he relaxed. Though upon seeing Illyria he tensed again but tried not to show it.

Xander looked at Dana intently."Are you hurt,Dana?"

"No."

"Good."Xander looked around,seeing nothing but trees and fields as far as the eyes could see. He only stopped looking when he saw the dragon. Who was calmly sitting and watching him. Xander ready the Scythe but the dragon did nothing as he watched. So Xander turned his attention back to Dana, though he kept an eye on the dragon at all times.

Dana looked at him strangely."You have gotten younger, Alexander."

"WHAT!" It was then that Xander noticed how loose his clothes were and tried not to panic.

Illyria snorted." You are much younger then you were before, mortal."

Xander really wanted a mirror,something he had never wanted before but then he shook it off. What he looked like, what age he was did not mater. Only where they were mattered. Something Dana soon realized as well.

"Where are we, Alexander?" Dana looked around worriedly while tightly grasping her sword.

"I'd say another reality...or in Earths distance past."

"We did not time travel. I may not be able to travel anymore but I would have known if we had. Traveling through time has a feel to it that this dd not. Where and when we are is in question but not the time."

"Well that's...great." Not. If they had traveled in time, at least they would be still on Earth. Instead of on another reality, of which there were billions if not trillions. Xander was not certain how long it would take Willow to find him but he would bet it would be a while. Dana was hovering around him and any time Illyria made any sort of movement in his direction, Dana gripped her sword. Though considering that Xander was keeping the Scythe ready as he remembered what Giles had said about what Illyria had once been in her/It's best days. . Even with Dana and the weirdly nice dragon, Xander was leery of her.

Dana looked at him."What will we do, Alexander?"

Having absolutely no idea, Xander struggled to come up with a plan. For while he was normally 'the man with the plan' he had no idea how to do anything wherever they were. Cut off from all that he had ever known. Buffy...and Willow and Giles and..everyone. Xander didn't know what to do but before he could really think a voice spoke from out of no where.

(Someone approaches, young one) Xander starts and looks around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Dana looks at him, becoming alert.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Xander looked at her in shock.

"Hear what, Alexander?"

(She cannot hear me. Only you can, for you are my rider.) Xander slowly looked at the dragon, who was patiently regarding him with purple eyes. (Yes, it is me. Now be prepared, there is many coming and I smell threat.)

Trying not to panic over the fact that either the dragon could enter his mind or Xander was going insane, he ready himself. " There are people coming, be ready but don't make any threaten moves unless they prove a threat. If at all possible I would prefer not to attack the first...beings we encounter in this new world."

"How do you know this, mortal?" Illyria was looking at him with her head cocked, much like a bird of prey. It was rather unnerving.

"I..will explain later but first...Can you...change?"

"Change how?"

"Look...not so demonic...If they are humans they might attack just because you look...like that."

"Let them attack. I will end them."

"Do you where we are?" Nothing. "DO you know how to survive here?" Nothing." Do you know anything about where we are so that we can survive until rescue comes."

"I am the God-King Illyria. I need no rescue. I can destroy anything that attempts to harm me and anything that dares will pay for it."

"Then leave. If you don't need help, you don't need us. So just go and leave us to find our own way."

Illyria looks at him and Xander braces himself, gripping the Scythe tightly. Well aware that she could attack at any moment."You are a worthy Guide. With Wesley dead, I need another Guide. You will become it. So for now I shall listen to your advise and...blend in." Then Illyria was no longer bluish and wearing skin tight armor but instead brown haired and wearing a dress. Odd and rather unnerving but much better then the alternate.

"Okay...Good. Thank you. Dana, stay at my side. No matter what you will not leave my side."

"Okay, Alexander. And you will not leave mine. I will behead any that try to take you from me."

"Er...Not without them first making the first violent move.. Remember that, Dana. They must attack first."

(Anyone foolish enough to attack you, my Rider will not live long enough for the other young one to do anything.) The fact that the dragon huffed with flames shooting threw her teeth made it easy to understand what she was referring to. She...though why Xander was calling her, her was something to think about after...after the men riding toward them on horses were gone. (Climb onto my back, Rider)

"Not now." Dana and Illyria both looked at him but Xander ignored them both as he watched the riders coming closer.

(Climb onto my back where I can protect you or I shall rise up and burn them all away to protect you)

Instantly Xander turned to the dragon. "You will not. No killing them unless they threaten us first."

(Then climb up or I shall)

Sighing Xander turned back to the girls" The dragon is talking to me in my head. If I don't climb onto her, she will kill them all so I'm going to climb onto her."

Instantly Dana was holding onto him, using her strength to firmly hold him to the ground while Illyria stalked to the dragon.

"Who are you to threaten my Guide. I am Illyria, the God-King of.."Illyria was interrupted before she could name all her titles.

The dragon simply reared up and roared, shooting fire at Illyria, who erected a shield up around her. The riders quickly approaching them were all thrown off their horses. Xander quickly approached the dragon.

"Stop it and I''ll climb up." Xander didn't know why but he trusted that the dragon wasn't about to attack him as he approached her. The dragon instantly calmed and lowered herself so he could climb up. Which he did quickly as the first riders finally arrived. Causing Dana to instantly stop trying to pull him down and turn toward them. Allowing Xander to settle himself firmly onto the dragon. Soon the men and horses arrived and stared at them in shock. Well,stared at the dragon in shock. A silver haired man was the one to approach in th end.

"How have you hatched a dragon, boy?" Xander didn't particularity care for being called boy even if he had been de-aged but the silver haired man seemed to be the leader of the group so he kept his sharp retort to himself. About to answer when once again there was a voice in his head.

(Do not tell him the truth. Let him believe what he wishes. Simply say that you are my Rider and I am yours. )

Xander didn't know why but he listened to the dragon." She is mine and I am hers. That is all that matters."

"And who are you to tell me what matters?"

(Tell him that you are a Dragon Lord, dragged from the beginning of the Doom alongside your...sister and vessel.) Once again Xander listened to the dragon and though Illyria scowled ta being called a vessel, neither Dana or she refuted it. Xander had no idea what Dragon Lord or Doom meant but it seemed to mean something to all of them and it made them more respectful and deferential to the three of them.

The silver haired man once again spoke." Well, met Dragon Lord. May I know your name?'

"I am Alexander H.."

(Tell them that you are Alexander of House Valios )So he did. And it caused the silver haired man's jaw to drop

"It is an honor to meet you. I am Aerys of House Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms."

"King...Targaryen." Odd name.

(The Targaryens were an old house but not one of the Three. They were one of the Forty, dragon lords and masters of Valyira but not of one of the rulers. They mainly served House Darken.)

"Your family serves House Darken."

"Yes, the Targaryens long served the Trinity. We were faithful to the very end. Aenar even tried to warn them, told them of his daughter Daenys vision."

Xander really wished that he could talk to the dragon without talking out loud and thus appearing like a crazy person and then he suddenly knew that he could. That if he thought at the dragon he could. Xander gave it a try. {One of the Trinity. What is that?}

(The Trinity were the rulers of the Valyrian Empire. House Valios, House Darken and House Trioton were the Trinity. The Forty served under them, all vessels to the Trinity but being dragon lords in their own right while the Hundred were nobility and military but not riders. The Thousand were the working force, the craftsmen and artists of the Valyians, they served the Trinity, the Forty and the Hundred. Underneath all were the slaves, who were the driving machine of the Empire.)

Xander felt a headache coming and just sighed. "I do not know about any vision but I..know your house...Will you continue your loyalty and help.. House Valios once again."

"Of course...You are kin ...and you have brought back a dragon... House Targaryen will do all to see you happy and content here. Will you come with us to Kings Landing."

"Yes." Xander really just wanted to eat and sleep and have a safe place to await Willow rescuing them." Dana, Illyria, climb on." Instantly the dragon rose angrily and Xander tried to calm her.

(You are my Rider, not them)

"Just be calm. It will be just this once." Xander spoke out loud as he needed her to hear him and thankfully she listened to him. Xander looked down at Dana and Illyria. "Come up, it will be okay." Though both were leery, they both climbed up. Aerys watched it all in fascination.. Once Dana had her arms wrapped tightly around him and Illyria was holding on to the dragon , Xander looked at Aerys. "Which way to this..Kings Landing." Aerys pointed and the dragon took off in that direction.


End file.
